Sangheili Ultra
Were you looking for Ultra Grunts or Honor Guard Ultras? Ultra Elite is a Covenant Sangheili (Elite) rank. Titles Standard The standard Ultra Elites command specific operations and are the Covenant's equivalent to senior field officers (possibly along with Major Domo elites). They are subordinate to Zealots, who command fleets and armies. In Halo 2, Ultras are seen defending a Scarab walker in the level Metropolis and warring with the Covenant Loyalists for the Mausoleum of the Arbiter. Special Operations Commander Thus far, Rtas 'Vadumee is the only known officer holding this title. A Spec Ops Commander commands a troupe of Special Operations Elites, as the name implies. It is highly probable that other Elite castes hold this position as well, depending on the size of the spec ops units they command. Spec Ops Elites are probably not commanded by anything lower ranked than another Spec Ops Elite, but larger units, larger than the one commanded by Rtas 'Vadumee, may be commanded by Zealots, and therefore the appearance of the armor may vary greatly. Combat Like their Zealot superiors, the Ultras are extremely skilled warriors. They also possess extra-strong energy shields that can withstand several times as much damage as those possessed by regular Elites, and they can take more physical damage as well. They often fight with heavy or dual-wielded weapons. Many also carry Energy Swords as their secondary weapon; when enemies get too close, or deplete their shield, Ultras let out a war cry, drop their currently wielded weapon, and pull the sword out for close combat. The 'Ultras' are able to continue in sustained heavy combat long after most Elite warriors' shields would have been depleted. They are particularly effective in close quarters combat, where their stronger energy shields and Energy Swords allow them take down large numbers of enemies. They are the only Elites capable of standing a shotgun shot or a plasma grenade stick. They are extremely volatile and are not to be underestimated Physical Appearance Ultra Elites wear white standard Elite armor. Appearances Several Ultra Elite corpses were seen in Halo: Combat Evolved - presumably killed in combat with the Flood - but they do not appear in battle until Halo 2. However, even in Halo 2, they are infrequent in number. Yet one of the main protagonists of Halo 2, Rtas 'Vadumee, better known as the "Special Operations Commander" or as "Half-Jaw", is an Ultra Elite. Rtas commands a force of Special Operations Elites that greatly assist the Arbiter in almost all of his battles on the Threshold Gas Mine and on Installation 05, although he only physically fights in four levels - Oracle, Sacred Icon, Quarantine Zone, and The Great Journey. Halo: Combat Evolved *Ultra Elite Corpses are seen throughout the campaign levels Truth and Reconciliation, Assault On The Control Room, Two Betrayals, Keyes, and The Maw. Halo 2 Ultra Elites appear more frequently on the higher difficulty levels; Heroic and Legendary, as fitting with their increased difficulty and the Ultra Elite's greater combat assets that the lower Major Domo and Minor Domos. Rtas 'Vadumee The following is a list of areas that 'Vadumee appears in, on any of the four difficulties: s.]] *''The Arbiter'' - Rtas 'Vadumee is the commander of the Special Operations force (Arbiter, Special Operations Elites, and Special Operations Grunts) that storms the Gas Mine, and coordinates the attack from the safety of a Phantom. *''The Oracle'' - Rtas 'Vadumee joins in the attack, fighting the Heretics and the Flood. At one point, however, he and his men withdraw, leaving the Arbiter to fight off the enemies to kill the Heretic Leader. Then, 'Vadumee appears to exfiltrate the Arbiter from the Gas Mine in his Phantom. *''Sacred Icon'' - Special Operations Elites once again under the command of Rtas 'Vadumee held a Covenant reinforcement point by way of Plasma Cannon, Energy Sword, and Plasma Rifle for the Arbiter to join them in the strike to retrieve the Index from the Library. They held out long enough for a Phantom with further Special Operations Elites and several vehicles, including a Spectre and two Ghosts. *''Quarantine Zone'' - Special Operations Elites assisted the Arbiter in forging a path to the Library. About at the two-thirds mark, Rtas 'Vadumee sent a Phantom with another Specter and more Special Operations Elites to assist. When the Covenant force reached the gondolas, further Special Operations Elites defended the gondola from Flood attacks. When the gondola halted, Special Operations Elites awaited on the gondola to protect their sole exfiltration craft as the Arbiter retrieved the Sacred Icon. It is likely that the Brutes slaughtered the remaining commandos that were defending the Gondola - one of the first acts of the Covenant Civil War. *''Gravemind'' - Although rare, at the very end of the level, an Elite appears that the Master Chief has to kill accompanied by two stealth Elites. Due to a minor mistake by Bungie, the Elite takes a random armor and helmet. Sometimes the Elite has the face of 'Vadumee. This is he only time you get to kill him using weapons (despite the fact it isn't really him in the storyline). *''Uprising'' - Appears only in a cutscene in a Wraith to learn of the Brute's betrayal. *''The Great Journey'' - Rtas 'Vadumee drives a Wraith, escorting the Arbiter to the mouth of the Brute fortress before leaving the Arbiter, moving instead to retake a Brute-held ''CCS''-class Battlecruiser in extreme low orbit. (E.L.O.) Easy & Normal Difficulties *''Cairo Station'' - On Normal once you head out to the second hanger there is an Ultra guarding the entrance, and sometimes there is an Ultra at the very end of the level guarding the bomb. *''Metropolis'' - An Ultra Elite commands the Scarab battle walker that attacks New Mombasa. He wields a Plasma Rifle until sustaining a certain amount of damage, then charges with an Energy Sword with a roar. *''Gravemind'' - Numerous Ultra Elites fight Brutes in the Mausoleum of the Arbiter on High Charity. They used higher ground on the edges of the circle-shaped room to rain fire with Fuel Rod Cannons on the Brutes. However, they also wielded Energy Swords, pummeling enemies that were too close for their heavy shoulder-mounted cannons. Two more were at the exit of the Mausoleum, along with the "Honor Guard Councilor". Heroic & Legendary Difficulties *''Cairo Station'' - An Ultra Elite, armed with an Energy Sword was in the rear vanguard of the Covenant force that deployed in Hangar A-02. A second, also armed with an Energy Sword, kills the Master Gunnery Sergeant in Armory A-01. On the easier difficulties, the Master Gunnery Sergeant is killed by a Major Elite or Minor Elite with a Plasma Rifle. *''Outskirts'' - **An Ultra Elite leads the first Covenant counterattack against the UNSC-held position near the Pelican crash site at the start of Outskirts. **An Ultra Elite leads the attack on the Hotel Zanzibar in New Mombasa. He operates a Plasma Cannon until SPARTAN-117 approaches too close, and then he will charge with an Energy Sword. *''Metropolis'' **One of the Wraiths attacking A Company's position is piloted by an Ultra. **The Scarab walker was commanded by an Ultra. *''Gravemind'' **Four Ultras defended the Mausoleum of the Arbiter from the Brutes. **Two more arrived to the battle there, along with an Honor Guard Councilor and two Stealth Elites. Known Ultra Elites *Rtas 'Vadumee (Half-Jaw) Trivia *Rtas 'Vadumee is the only Ultra featured that does not have black/steel as his secondary armor color. This may hint that secondary colors play an important role in an Elite's armor, much like modern day function badges play on military uniforms. Black may hint at infantry or ground combat positions while white, as in Rtas' case, may hint at Special Operations. Or, it may simply imply that Rtas is a slightly higher/lower rank (as with the relation with Lieutenant Colonel and Colonel) or position (as with the relation with a Sergeant Major and a Command Sergeant Major) than a normal Ultra. It may just serve to differentiate him from other Ultras. *Given the sheer size of the Covenant military, before the civil war, the majority of Ship Masters are probably Ultras. *An Ultra seems to perform the same functions and be just as important as a UNSC senior field officer. If this is true, they would be the Covenant's equivalent of Lieutenant Colonels/Colonels and Commanders/Captains. Related Links *Elite *Ultra Grunt *Honor Guard Ultra *Special Operations Commander Sources Category:The Covenant Category:Elites Category:Ranks